


Bullet With Your Name

by a_q



Category: Terminator (Movies), Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Blood, Crossover, F/M, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q





	Bullet With Your Name

She smelled like blood and mud, splashes of camouflage paint on the parts of her skin, bared by the dirty shirt. There wasn't much opportunities to wash anything in these parts of the jungle. Her eyes were sharp, watching him, the gun unwavering and pointing squarely on his head.

“Calm down,” Logan said, staring at her, willing her to listen. “The kid is at the base camp, he's fine! I wasn't far, I kept an eye on him!”

“You left a two-year old all alone, and five soldiers closing in on him! Fuck you Logan!”

She changed her aim, the gun dropping to point at his groin. Logan inhaled sharply.

“Woman, you don't want to do that. Calm. Down. Your kid is fine, not a scratch on him,” Logan said, waiting for her to get a grip and see that everything was fine. He had seen enough mothers protecting their pups to know that this gut reaction was the one you didn't fuck with.  
You could end up your dick shot off, for one.

After a moment the gun wavered and she blinked, maybe for the first time in a whole minute. Logan took a step closer, ready to catch her if she would crash. Adrenaline rush would do that to anyone.  
But Sarah didn't need his help. When he moved, she raised the gun with one swift, practiced move and shot him right between the eyes. The bullet went 'tink!' against the adamantium, the impact knocking him out.

When Logan came back to it, Sarah sat beside him on the ground, picking dirt out of her bra. Her scent wafted around Logan's head and a quick look confirmed that her shirt, still warm from her skin, was neatly folded under his head as make-shift pillow.

“So... I might have overreacted,” she said, plunging her hand deeper and pulling out a gnarly twig. “Hah, got it! Little shit.”

“Uh,” Logan said and glanced at her, adding the whole 'told you so crazy woman' into that single glance. She ignored it. Logan considered getting up, but it was a soft, dry spot with a good line of sight into her boobs.

“I suppose you babysat fine, for a metal. We could have some sex now if you like,” she said, like she wanted stake for dinner.

“What? I'm not metal!”

“You go 'tink' every time I shoot you,” she said, unhooking the bra and pulling it off completely. There was mud stains everywhere, blood spatter and tiny patches of pale white skin. Logan stared at those clean spots, like he could connect them and see the pattern here.

“So, how about it?” Sarah asked, when he failed to reply. “You can stare at my chest all you like, but that isn't much of a kick for me. Do you mind, if...” She waved her hand toward his belt.

“Uh,” he said again, because that was all his scrambled brain could manage at the moment. “You want...Here?”

“Secure, dry and no interruptions. What else you want? Clean sheets?”

She smiled when she said that, taking the worst sting out of her words. She undid his belt with quick fingers and Logan did nothing to stop her. She stood up for a moment, stripping down her own pants and laid down on top of him. She was light as a feather, warm and soft at once, mad, furious and complicated. It was a lot to hold. Logan wrapped his hands around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, the thrum of blood, heat and her own, distinctive scent underneath it all. Apples, and heavy rain.

With a quick move Logan rolled them over, and it was her turn to stare at him in silence. Then she smiled, and opened her legs for him. It felt like falling into the bright blue sky. She growled when he thrust in, and he had never heard such noise from a woman's mouth before. He thrust harder and she growled harder, showing teeth.

“Bite me woman,” Logan said low, baring his neck for her blunt teeth. She leaned and bit down, hard, gnawing, going for blood. Logan grunted, and thrust harder. “That's it, use those teeth.”

Sarah laughed, and spat the pale pink foam to the ground. The wound healed right before her eyes, the skin returning back to its unmarred state.

“You are so warm, tin man,” Sarah said and licked the vanishing wound. “And your blood is sweet.”

“I'm not metal.”

“Prove it.”

“You are beautiful,” Logan said, holding still inside her. “You are magical. You can shoot me anytime you want.”

She laughed, soft and low. “I don't need your permission. Fuck me, and next time I might not.”


End file.
